


Ascension

by TsukikoMoon, WilhelmAres



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Identity Reveal, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoMoon/pseuds/TsukikoMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: At that moment she felt a chill from the cold weather, and raindrops hitting her head. Try as she might, she could not bring herself to move, too tired to even respond to the voices around her.Why does she felt so cold and tired? Why are Chat Noir and Alya calling out to Ladybug with such despair? They needed Ladybug, and she is Ladybug; she is supposed to be able to help them!So why she couldn't even bring her eyes to open? Why doesn't her hand seem to reach the top of her head to wipe stray rain water from her bare head?Wait... Bare head?





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a little problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612463) by [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord). 



> TsukikoMoon = ☽  
> WilhelmAres = ♈
> 
> Hey there, this is TsukikoMoon and WilhelmAres and it's the first time we did a co-ed fic!  
> This fic is inspired by imthepunchlord's fic 'a little problem', where WilhelmAres get the idea of a miraculous holder turning into a kwami themselves.  
> Unlike the light mood and the humor from the fic of our inspiration, this fic is a bit on the serious and angst side so get ready for the feels!  
> [Did I put enough feels into the fic? I hope so! - ☽]
> 
> ♈-- Hello everyone! First off, this is my first fanfic I'm working directly on. Secondly, thank you all for giving us a shot and reading/reviewing. It will really be appreciated. Third, this absolutely would not be possible without TsukikoMoon actually putting the time in to write the text.  
> Til next time!

The moment Marinette regains conscious, she instantly knew everything felt different. It was like floating in an endless dream, forgetting about the real world, only to wake up and slowly remember everything.

She absently noted familiar cries of Chat Noir and Alya, calling out to her alter ego's name in distress. They are near, she knew it. But it sounds submerged by a thick layer, as if she is listening to them from underwater.

At that moment she felt a chill from the cold weather, and raindrops hitting her head. Try as she might, she could not bring herself to move, too tired to even respond to the voices around her.

Why does she felt so cold and tired? Why are Chat Noir and Alya calling out to Ladybug with such despair? They needed Ladybug, and she is Ladybug; she is supposed to be able to help them!

So why she couldn't even bring her eyes to open? Why doesn't her hand seem to reach the top of her head to wipe stray rain water from her bare head?

 

Wait... Bare head?

Marinette forced her eyes open with a start, only to stare confused at the scene before her.

Realization dawned her as she started to look around, she is in Adrien Agreste's room, covered with nothing but a warm towel on her very red body.

Except... her body isn't a natural red. No, it was not caused by a fever or anything, it is more pinkish than anything, but familiar.

Where had she seen such color before? She was sure she had seen this specific color on a daily basis. Something small, encouraging, and cheery.

Oh.

Tikki.

Everything around her is now a lot larger than she had remembered, and she is sure that she has been sitting on a solid surface.

Marinette caught sight of the television, having heard noises from it for a few minutes now.

She turned her attention to the television just in time to hear the newscaster mentioning that what shown next will be a recording of live footage from the Ladyblog at the time of the incident.

What incident? The question was answered as soon as it crossed her mind as the video clip starts.

It is showing her, as Ladybug, looking at what seem to be an akuma in a distance with a horrified expression.

"Not really good with science, are you?" The science themed Akuma, self-proclaimed to be Le Savantes whom Marinette remembered to be Miss Mendeleiev sneered, as she used the rain to her advantage with her magical chemicals.

Desperate cries of Alya and Chat Noir calling out for her superhero persona could be heard, drowning out what the akuma has to say next.

Huh, so Alya and Chat Noir calling for her wasn't a hallucination after all.

Time looked as if it stopped as the black cat superhero's silhouette appeared from the distance in the rain, his posture alarmed with panic in his eyes.

In the next second, the Ladybug on the television had fallen to the ground, coughing blood.

Marinette felt her blood ran cold as she gaped, petrified.

She had just witnessed her own death.

Her suit magically melted from her, revealing an unconscious Marinette Dupain-Cheng in place of Ladybug.

She heard a startled gasp from Alya off camera, as the camera started to tremble.

"Princess...?" A whisper escaped Chat Noir, his eyes blown wide as he stared helplessly at the fallen Ladybug. "M'Lady?"

Le Savantes chose the wrong time to voice her opinion, something about Marinette not being good at science because she rarely pays attention in classes, jolting Chat Noir out of his stupor as he sent an icy cold glare her way.

The camera pans to the Akuma, showing a feral Chat Noir forcibly taking and destroying the akumatized item with a cataclysm. She never stood a chance.

He managed to grab a clear plastic cup lying around, trapping the akumatized butterfly inside and closing the lid.

With a stunned expression, Chat Noir walked towards his partner, kneeling and cradling her limp body in his arms.

"My Lady, please wake up, please tell me this is not true, wake up and tell me that this is all just a bad dream. Marinette, please!"

"No... Marinette...!" Alya's broken voice was the last thing heard before Alya's phone fell and the screen went black.

 

Too shocked on what she had just seen, she went still as a gasp escaped her mouth when the news report ended.

She instinctively covered her mouth with both hands, when she registered that her gasp sounded suspiciously like her Kwami.

It came to her all of a sudden, the memories and the knowledge of the girl inside her dream...

Which at this point she realizes is not a dream, it was all real.

'Tikki...?' She thought, looking at the pinkish red fins-like hands she would be able to recognize anywhere.

She felt warm wetness around her eyes.

It seems Kwamis, too, are capable of shedding tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Le Savantes - The learned/wise/clever/skillful/scholar/scientist/expert  
> ♈-- alt names I came up with:  
> Marie Radiant- play on Marie Curie and radium.  
> Mad Scientist-- fits the akuma naming system, and is to the point  
> Little Girl-- like the Little Boy Atomic Bomb


End file.
